PhanFiction - Longing to be With You -
by Sbuna101
Summary: Do Dan and Phil feel the same way about eachother?


A/N: Just a little fluffy one-shot I wrote ^.^ *_ps. the pov changes a lot_*

PhanFiction  
Longing to be With You  
by Sbuna101

I was in my room. In my bed, mindlessly browsing my social media sites on my Mac, aching thoughts attempting to break their way into my mind. Thoughts of the sleeping figure in the room next to mine. Thoughts of the choclate brown eyes that I longed to fall into. Thoughts of his cute little dimples that made themselves present when he giggled. Thoughts of Dan. Yes. Dan. My five year best friend. My flatmate. My everything.  
I shut the lid of my laptop, setting it on the floor below me. I closed my eyes with it, letting my head fall onto the back of my bed. 'thud'. It rang through the thin walls of our apartment. I was so tired. I needed to sleep, yet the copper hair boy kept pestering my mind, and I couldn't shut it up.  
"_Dan isn't even gay_." I argued within myself. "_Do I know this for a fact? He's told me stories of girlfriends and pretty ladies he's seen walking in_ _town_." I started replaying tons of scenes we had shared together, attempting to find some evdience. There were a few celebrities we referred to as 'hot' but, regardless of sexuality, everyone thinks Evan Peters and Zayne Malik are just down right attractive. Even if he wasn't straight, he wouldn't want to date me. I didn't have amazing brown hair that shined in the sun. I didn't have a cute laugh that lit up even the darkest of rooms. I was nothing compared to him.  
I let out a sob, that I didn't actually feel coming. It blew out in one shaky breath. Maybe one day I'd build up the courage to tell him how I feel.  
I continued to cry silently -or as silent as I could. These walls were really thin, and I didn't want to alert Dan- just wanting to fall asleep.  
My ears pricked up when I heard soft sniffles seeping through from the room next to mine. Was it Dan? I stood up, echoing out a loud 'creak' from the floor boards. Tip-toeing out of the room, I arrived at his door.  
_'Should I knock?_' My mind asked. Would that be weird? No, Dan's my best friend. I should be there him, just like he would for me. I raised my fist, letting it fall onto the smooth wood.

_Why doesn't he like me?! Does he not recieve all my subtle hints I constantly throw at him!? Are they too subtle? Should I try harder? Doesn't he notice when I accidently let my eyes linger on his for too long._  
"UGH!" I half screamed, quickly quieting down, considering there was a sleeping angel in the room next to mine. I imagined Phil in my mind, a picture of his prefect aqua eyes, the cute little tongue that pops out when he giggles. His laugh. I smiled to myself, letting his laugh ring through my mind. I would tickle him for hours just to hear it. I closed my eyes, letting out a small sniffle. A single tear rolled down my cheek. Phil would never want to be in an actual relationship with me. I knew he didn't like me in that way. I didn't even know why he wanted to hang out with me, no less buy and live in a flat together.  
I turned around on my bed so that my face was in my pillow, my bare chest sinking into the warmth of the sheets. I let more tears fall, wetting my pillow. I wanted them to stop, but they didn't for awhile. It wasn't until I had calmed down, now resorting to sniffles did I hear the floor creak. Footsteps paddering. A knock on my door.  
"Daaaaaaaan?" Phil called out, opening my door a peek. He stood there just starring at me, whilest I straightened up, hoping it was too dark for him to see the tears that stained my face.  
"Hey, Phil.. what are you uh- what's up?" I asked, attempting to sound relaxed.  
"I um- I heard something. It sounded like crying."  
Should I say _'it wasn't me and I'm fine'_? I probably should. I knew once he got close enough I'd start pouring out all my feelings, and he didn't need to hear them. But why did I feel like I wanted him too? I opened my mouth, but closed it, still not sure what to say.  
Phil walked over, sitting on the edge of my bed. The moonlight shone down on him, illuminating his perfect facial features. I looked down at my fidgeting fingers. Should I tell him?

My fists fell on the wood, errupting a 'knock' in the silence. I opened it up, letting my head fall into his room.  
"Daaaaaaaan?" I said quitely. I knew he was awake. I knew he had been crying. I wanted to know why. Was it because of me? Had I done something?  
I looked down at him, starring at his golden bare chest, until I realized how much of a creep I must have seemed. I quickly threw my glance upwards, thankful for the darkness that hid my growing blush.  
"Hey, Phil.. what are you uh- what's up?" He stuttered.  
I hadn't exactly thought of what to say. I should probably just be straight with him. "I um- I heard something. It sounded like crying."  
He sat there for a while, just starring down at his fingers. He seemed to contemplating something. I sat next to him on the bed placing my hand over his. Was this weird? Should it be weird that I enjoy the feeling of his hand under mine so much?  
"Dan, you know you can tell me anything, right?" I said, rubbing my thumb across his knuckles.  
"I don't- I don't think I can." He looked up, avoiding my eyes.  
"How about I'll tell you a secret, if you tell me one?" I asked, cocking my head to one side. His tear-filled eyes fell on mine and he nodded. I lifted up his duvet, and seated myself in the covers next to him, being sure there was enough space between us so it wouldn't be uncomfortable for him. He glanced up at me, seeming a bit confused, but didn't protest.  
I leaned in a bit closer and whispered, "I love the way your eyes sparkle." Where did that come from!? Of course it was true, but I didn't think I'd have the confidence to tell him that, but being so close, feeling his body heat, did something to my mind. It blocked out all the doubt, focusing on Dan.  
His head flew up, shock writen across his face. "You- you what?" He said, almost inaudibly.  
I wanted to move in closer, but was afraid he would back off. Maybe telling him this was a mistake. His eyes didn't leave mine for quite some time.  
"Your turn." I whispered. His glance went back down onto the sheets, and I felt my face fall. He obviously didn't like me, like.. like_ like_ me. I was an idiot for thinking he would. This was a mistake. "I'm sorry," I whispered hoarsly, fighting back tears, as I lifted myself out of his brown bed. I forced myself to keep my eyes in front of myself, as I sauntered out the door. Grabbing the handle, I closed it slowly. I instantly ran to my room, jumped into my bed and let out one huge, breathy sob.

"I love the way your eyes sparkle." Phil whispered in my ears. I froze. Phil.. likes my eyes? I couldn't believe it. I felt my world crashing around me. I couldn't focus on anything but the fact that Phil Lester likes my eyes.  
"You- you what?" I finally sputtered out.  
"Your turn." He said, his big eyes shining. I looked back at my sheets, feeling dissy. My mind stopped. I just kept starring, contemplating everything, forgetting that Phil was next to me, waiting for an answer, to which, I had many of. I heard someone whimper "I'm sorry". It sounded far off until I heard my door being thrust open, heavy footsteps, a 'thump', then tears. It sounded more like weeping. I snapped out of my daze when I realized what had happened. Phil had left, and was in his room bawling his eyes out, sobbing uncontrollably AND IT WAS MY FAULT. What had I done!? I jumped out of my bed, throwing open my door, creating a 'slam'. I burst into his room, jumping on top of him. Before I realized what I was actually doing, I showered his jawline and neck with kisses.  
"Phil," I started, out of breath. "Phil." It was all I could say. I continued to kiss his face, my hands exploring his pale chest. He threw his arms around me, rolling us over so he was on top of me. His hands cupped around my cheeks, and -finally I might add- he connected our lips. I melted into it, grabbing a fistful of his hair.  
"Dan." He breathed when he pulled back. "Oh Dan."  
"Shhh." I shushed him, as I leaned on his chest. His arms slithered around my waist.  
"Hey, Dan?" He asked, after a while of us, silently enjoying eachothers company.  
"Yeah?" I asked, raising my head a bit so I was looking at him directly in his amazingly electric blue eyes.  
"How long have you liked me?"  
I brushed my fingers across his forehead, removing some raven fringe. "From the exact moment I laid my eyes on you."  
He smiled, and held me tighter. "By the way, you never told me your secret."  
I rolled off of him, snuggling onto his chest, while he laid his arms over my waist and onto my back. "You're right, I didn't" I whispered, kissing his ear. "There's so many, where should we start?" I smirked.

"There's so many, where should we start?" I could tell he had that cute smirk on his face when he said that. "Let's see.." He paused, placing his lips on my head, giving me a little kiss. "Your hair is the nicest, and most soft thing I've ever felt." His face went down to mine, poking my nose. "Your nose it the cutest." I felt a blush creeping up on my cheeks. "Your eyes are to gorgeous to even be allowed in the universe." He leaned in and placed his lips on mine. "You're an amazing kisser."  
"Dan, stop, you're making me blush." I giggled.  
"There's two other things. You're so modest, and your laugh is the most adorable thing. I can't even describe it. You're so kind and caring and-"  
I cut him off. "Thank you, Dan."  
He yawned. "You don't have to thank me for anything. I was only telling you the complete and honest truth."  
"No really. Thanks." I traced his face with my finger, grazing over his perfect skin. "I love you."  
"I love you too." He said as he cuddled up on me even closer. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, a smile still plastered on my face.

The End :D

A/N oMG sO FLUFF! haha thanks for reading! *please check out my chaptered phic 'The Tribal Forest' THANKS I LOVE YOU


End file.
